Word search puzzles have been known for many years and are currently very popular. A typical variety of this puzzle comprises a sheet of paper having a square or rectangular matrix (array) of letters printed thereon. At first glance, the matrix appears to comprise a meaningless random arrangement of letters. However, within the matrix are a number of identifiable expressions, usually words, which can be identified if the puzzle is read carefully. These words are usually defined by a series of consecutive letters which appear within a horizontal, vertical or diagonal row of the matrix. The words may appear in an unusual order, such as from top to bottom, bottom to top and/or right to left, in addition to the normal left to right.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,642,424 discloses an early version of a word search puzzle wherein a stencil having a rectangular window therein is used to aid in reading the puzzle. The present invention pertains to an improved puzzle reading device for solving a word search puzzle wherein the window is specifically designed for isolating portions of at least two different rows of the array of letters in order to allow the reader to more readily view those rows, and in certain embodiments, to provide a stencil which aids the reader in circling any words found.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved word search puzzle wherein a specially designed puzzle reading device is used to view the matrix of letters having expressions hidden therein.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable puzzle reading device wherein the shape of the window can be changed to accommodate different spacing of commercially available word search puzzle arrays.
Other objects and purposes of this invention will be apparent from the following specification and accompanying drawings.